creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Russian Sleep Experiment
This is actually called "Russian sleep experiment orange soda" Do you guys think it's worth changing? StabbyStab 18:45, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :No, no, I think, "The Russian Sleep Experiment" may not be the correct, but definately the better name. Please be scared. Yours sincerly, Antennastoheaven 18:54, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : : :Yo, it got the name "Russian Sleep Experiment Orange Soda" because last summer, one of the times I reposted it while tripfagging on /x/, someone decided to make a paint of it and never removed my trip name from the post. The actual name is "The Russian Sleep Experiment" Orange.Soda 23:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Well that's disappointing. The ending is taken directly from the response of a character from an episode of the Twilight Zone when antoher character also asked "What are you?!" etc. That's really unfortunate the author could be so uncreative. :/ Caterpillarskeleton 01:29, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Authenticity? Can anyone prove this? I believe that this can be done, but I do not know if it has. This is from wikipedia: Randy Gardner holds the scientifically documented record for the longest period of time a human being has intentionally gone without sleep not using stimulants of any kind. Gardner stayed awake for 264 hours (11 days), breaking the previous record of 260 hours held by Tom Rounds of Honolulu. Lt. Cmdr. John J. Ross of the U.S. Navy Medical Neuropsychiatric Research Unit later published an account of this event, which became well-known among sleep-deprivation researchers. 11 days is the most scientifically documented sleep, although someone claimed to have gone 33 years without sleep. Ffatty 02:18, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Keywords/phrases: Intentionally. Without stimulants. Scientifically documented. Supersafe 03:41, January 2, 2012 (UTC) The most evil person on earth. THE GAME Some Buddhist monks are documented to have been in a meditative state for weeks at a time. Granted, this is not full awareness, but you do have to be somewhat concious to maintain a meditative state. Pretty good. Meh... To me, it seems somewhat fake in a way. Living past 15 days without sleep? I've never heard that. Good story nonetheless. Sweetie "DoesNotApprove" Belle 17:39, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm the type of person who stays up for days at a time sometimes. Extreme insomniac XD But I'm now afraid of not sleeping :P I think this story should be commended, if not for the amazingly creepy plot, level of frightening detail, and quality writing, then for doing something I've never seen done before: Normally scary stories make you afraid to fall asleep, this one does the opposite, I'm afraid to stay awake O.O I've heard multiple reports of people living for about 6 weeks without sleep. They say that it makes you lose emotion and it feels like you're watching yourself do things. Also now they cant get to sleep without pills. Amazing. This story is most certainly one of my favorites. I think I've heard of the story before, but I'm not sure. Humans (more like monsters) being taken over by their own madness due to sleep deprivation is a very unique plot, and honestly, it makes me afraid of my own brain. :P Also, guys, the reason the people lived past a week is because they were on some sort of chemical. Excellent story, whoever wrote this is a genius. Owenandheatherfan 20:41, December 28, 2011 (UTC) This is, I must say, one of the best creepypasta's I've ever read. I thought it was real well I was reading. it was perfect for me. I wanna read a whole novel based off this! This was a fantastic read I gotta say. I know it's not real, but still... I WANT MORE! Great story, although it's definitely made up.--Yutsi [[User_Talk:Yutsi|'Talk']]/ 01:23, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Creepy, cool, and sort of realistic. A friend of mine showed this to me before I knew what Creepypasta was, and I thought it was real and had trouble sleeping that night, haha! It's a personal favourite. EvraVon53 01:43, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't care whether it's real or not, or whether the name is Orange Soda or whatever, it's very good and creepy. I read the whole thing and was entertained (if not terrified) to no end. (WondrousTheCat 15:23, May 25, 2012 (UTC)) No cliches! 10/10 Very Nice story you have there This is an amazing creepypasta, was worded good and, gave me the chills when the test subjects started to become insane, as well as the subjects begging for the gas to be turned back on. I love it! This is great work! Rainbow Swagg 23:57, July 16, 2012 (UTC)Rainbow Swagg Plothole? Step 1: "The surviving three test subjects were heavily restrained and moved to a medical facility" So, 3 survivors taken from the sealed room to the medical facility. Step 2: "It took only a little more anesthetic than normal to put him under, and the instant his eyelids fluttered and closed, his heart stopped. In the autopsy of the test subject that died on the operating table it was found..." 1 of them died. Heart stopped. Afterwards spoken of as having died. Then the 2nd one goes on the table. The one without vocal cords. He gets operated on without anestesia. And then: Step 3: "The second survivor had been the first of the group of five to start screaming. His vocal cords destroyed he was unable to beg or object to surgery, and he only reacted by shaking his head violently in disapproval when the anesthetic gas was brought near him. He shook his head yes when someone suggested, reluctantly, they try the surgery without anesthetic" So now they go at the 2nd survivor. They don't use an anesthetic. A suggestion that can only be motivated by the the death of the previous survivor. But then, after the surgery of the 2nd survivor, it's written: Step 4: "The other two test subjects were given the same surgery, both without anesthetic as well." Hold on just a minute. There's only 1 survivor left to operate on(and 2 surviving in total). Why then speak of "the other two subjects"? And later, it's written that: "In preparation for being sealed in the chamber again the subjects were connected to an EEG monitor and had their restraints padded for long term confinement. To everyone's surprise all three stopped struggling the moment it was let slip that they were going back on the gas." He died on the operating table when he was sedated. There's no suggestion that his heart started beating again, non at all. The story just goes to the next subject without mentioning the first one again. So, what gives? Vordreller (talk) 03:35, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Short answer: It's a poorly written pasta whose author did not really think it through. Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 03:45, August 30, 2012 (UTC) With absolutely no troll malice, I'd have to disagree, Oblit. I think it was a very well written pasta. Cheese Lord (talk) 03:47, August 30, 2012 (UTC) This is by far, my favorite pasta so far! :) good job! But I do not know why people think this really happend. Cause if someone ripped off all your skin, you would be dead. It is awesome though! I love military, and history, and politics and stuff, and this seems just right for me! ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 22:58, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Now create the Portuguese Eating Experiment! Woah, this is a really good creepypasta =D Hannah1234=) (talk) 21:59, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Inspiration I must confess, this is the pasta that inspired me to write Gündschau Effect (which I didn't intend to be a rip-off of this). This is one of ( if not #1) my favorite pastas. Impeccable work. Dubiousdugong (talk) 00:29, November 22, 2012 (UTC) there started off with 5 people, one got killed by the others, and one died during the struggle getting them out of the room. another died when the anetesia took place, another died another time but i forgot and it mentioned there were two (when they were getting surgery), then they got taken back to the room, all "three" of them, but only 1 was alive. one died at falling asleep, and the other ones got their brains blown out. The pasta started with 5 people but 8 subjects were mentioned. Kill1mes (talk) 18:21, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Inconsistent... The ending unfortunately was awful, and let down the entire story which was pretty awesome, although the part where the bodies were so badly destroyed that you could see the organs... uuh. Well, Just wrecked the sophisticated story line. Anyway, it was a good read so thanks! Quite entertaining, and has a realistic feel to most parts. Anticipation of the horror had kept me wanting to read on and made me expect something horrific. However, less IS more and your description was OTT when it mattered the most. D: & how our screaming subject turned into a modern day shakespear elludes me :/ ... Whaddafuq just happened? Oh, and yeah, that was awesome. Gruesome. It wasn't the best pasta I ever read like everybody says it is but it's within my top 10. The craziest part was when the guy was eating his own ribs and you could see his digestive system from the outside. Holy crap. I, Da Cashman (talk) 03:40, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Score 9.4/10 - CrashingCymbal (talk) 12:56, June 22, 2013 (UTC)